


Collide

by midnightweeds



Series: White Knuckles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Cuddles, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Rich Boys and their Thrills basically, Romance, Seduction, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: "For god's sake, Blaise," she laughed breathily, turning away from him. She had no space to pull away though, as his hand had settled on her shoulder, thumb smoothing back and forth over her collar.He grinned, their cheeks meeting in an affectionate brush."I want you there," she told him."There is no place I'd rather be."





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> *Slightly sweating* It's uh...it's not smut but you know....
> 
> This works as a stand alone piece, but it goes with the _White Knuckles_ series. 
> 
> Also goggle told me _fragolina_ would be a cute Italian pet name so...it fit with the strawberry theme.

Blaise sat down next to her when she was out to lunch with Pansy and Ron, smiling too handsomely and reclining too casually for him to have just happened upon them. With his arm drawn over the back of her chair, Hermione wondered why she'd spent so much of June avoiding he and Theo. It seemed silly now.

"Well," Pansy said decidedly. "Ron and I are going to look at desserts and maybe fuck in the bathroom." She pulled Ron with her as she got up, smiling coolly at Hermione. "Call me if the food comes, ok, babe?"

Blaise's gaze was heavy and heady against her profile, leaving her only long enough to order a steak and a glass of wine. "You've been avoiding me," he murmured after the waitress left. He leaned closer to her, chest brushing her shoulder, and she was overwhelmed by a handsome mix of cardamom and cedar wood that left her breathless when she tried to inhale.

Hermione took a mouth full of strawberry lemonade, staring at her salad for just a second too long. She swallowed down her drink roughly, turning toward him abruptly. His surprised showed in his smile, and it was almost too charming to watch the tilt of his lips change to something more intimate.

"This is only the third time we've met."

His thumb brushed the back of her shoulder, slipping under her top with every inward swipe. "You're avoiding Theo, which means you're avoiding me."

"I don't know about that."

He hummed thoughtfully, dark eyes shining, his gaze both amused and secretive as they watched each other. "That's new for you," he remarked. "Theo and I's situation is new for you as well."

"And Daphne," She blurted out, half wincing. Recovering, she said, "Theo said she's a nonnegotiable part of your life, like you are for him."

Blaise nodded slowly, as though he were working through something in head. "The way you were for him- before I realized."

"Before you realized?"

His thumb was dizzying as he drew back and forth over the curve of her shoulder, and the look he offered left Hermione shivering.

"She is my other lover," he told her quietly, as though they'd never side-barred.

Keeping up, Hermione asked, "How many of those do you have?"

"Just Theo and Daph. Perhaps another," his thumb paused, drawing a small circle against her skin before returning to his back and forth motion.

She felt as though she was on fire. But knowing that he was just as interested in her as she was in them caused butterflies in her stomach.

"The two of you really enjoy this heady, heavy-passion, confusion thing."

He took her jaw in his hand, brushing her cheek fondly. "Tell me no."

The waitress saved her from saying anything, arriving with his wine. Hermione turned out of his hold, realizing that she was more than interested in joining them.

She'd known as much during lunch on Blaise's birthday, but she hadn't been prepared then. She hadn't known Blaise when she celebrated with them, but Hermione had seen the way he'd looked at Theo when they'd walked him back to school, his arms slung over their shoulders, and ever since she'd wanted nothing more to –at the very least- bear witness to the love they shared.

It was embarrassing. Which is why she'd decided to avoid them and amuse herself with Pansy and Ron. Denial had always been easier than the truth.

Not that Pansy wasn't a whole _other_ situation not being dealt with.

"I wasn't avoiding you all. Not really. I spent a few weeks in Maine with my family after finals. And then I got wrapped up in these two," she jerked her chin toward the vacated seats.

"Theo misses you."

It was a surprising thing the learn. She realized that she missed him – _them_ \- too.

"Oh," she said, a little flatly. "I hadn't realized-"

"It's amusing," Blaise cut her off. "I haven't known him to be so edgy over a woman." He began to toy with the ends of her hair.

"Edgy," she repeated, considering the word.

"Enthusiastic. Hesitant. Uncertain. He doesn't like being told no, so much so that he goes out of his way to avoid it. Don't tell him I told you, of course."

She glanced at Blaise, watching as he grinned, and her head swam as though someone had forced her under water minutes ago and she was only realizing.

He let go of her hair in favor of touching her back. "It softens me toward you," he continued.

"I've…I've missed you all as well, actually. Strangely enough."

"Come over tonight." His brushed the back of her neck, fingers smoothing up on to her scalp familiarly. "I won't be there."

"How come?" She looked back at him. "You won't be there, I mean."

Blaise smiled gently, too handsomely. Softly, he said, "I was going to let you all be. But if you prefer it, I will be."

"She prefers," Pansy cut in as she sat back down. "Right, Ron?"

His ears turned red, but the food arrived before he could say anything of value. Instead, he grabbed his fork and knife and said, "Definitely. You could stand to be taken down a few pegs, 'Mione."

She coughed out a laugh. " _What?"_

"You think too much," he cut into his burger with sloppy precision. "Give too much."

Blaise laughed. "I can take care of that." He pulled his arm from the back of her chair.

"You coached him!" Hermione accused Pansy, trying to ignore Blaise's comment and the way it settled over her.

"I did no such thing," Pansy smiled prettily before launching into another topic.

Under the table, Blaise settled his hand on her thigh, engaging Pansy as though the situation was nothing out of the ordinary.

She felt her heart in both her throat and her stomach. When Pansy and Ron began to argue, Blaise leaned closer to her.

"You've been with them both?"

"I have."

His hand slipped under her skirt innocently. "Would you prefer if Daphne was there, instead of me?"

Hermione considered kissing him. She _really_ wanted to. But, she brushed her nose against his instead, silently daring him. Blaise laughed, a soft exhalation that tasted like wine against her lips, his thumb smoothing over her outer thigh as he squeezed her leg.

His self-control caused her to forget where she was for a moment. All she could feel was the heat off his skin and the trail of his fingers as he drew them against her inner thigh. He smiled, one she was certain was only for her, and Hermione realized she'd been staring.

The world seemed to click on again.

He hummed thoughtfully. "You smell delicious, Hermione. Like a strawberry." Blaise leaned closer, nose brushing her throat as he took a deep breath of her, a small, warm sound of delight escaping him. His eyes met hers when he pulled away just enough for them to look at each other again, his free hand coming up to her face as he brushed his thumb against her bottom lip. "I wonder if you taste the same."

"For god's sake, Blaise," she laughed breathily, turning away from him. She had no space to pull away though, as his hand had settled on her shoulder, thumb smoothing back and forth over her collar.

He grinned, their cheeks meeting in an affectionate brush.

"I want you there," she told him.

"There is no place I'd rather be."

* * *

Theo and Blaise lived in West Village, in a townhouse on Charles St. For a moment it surprised her, but then she remembered Blaise.

He was over-confident and slightly oblivious. He'd wiped Theo's bloody ear with the sleeve of a silk Gucci shirt and given her a hundred-dollar bill for she and Daphne to get Slurpees, all on the first night she'd met him. And he and Pansy were best friends, after all. She'd heard a hundred tales of their cluelessness when it came to money and the real world.

It was incredible to witness first hand, though. At least to begin with; but, he'd prepared sweet corn and lobster risotto better than any she'd had before, and made her laugh with stories of his childhood between Florence and Vatican City, making her feel like a unified part of his world. She understood what Theo meant all those weeks ago, when he'd told her she'd like Blaise more, because he was more charming than he really should have been.

But, she didn't like him anymore than she liked Theo. She liked them both the same, and a hell of a lot, especially when, after dinner, Theo suggested dessert on the roof patio, and she returned from the bathroom to find Theo asleep, Blaise's head in his lap as he checked his phone. Watching them for a moment, Hermione wondered if she was overstepping. They two of them seemed to have it all figured out between them, and even if they believed she fit seamlessly into it, she wasn't sure that she did.

Her thoughts were cut short when Blaise looked over his screen, clicking it off and sliding his phone onto the table, between their empty wine glasses. He grinned, a slow tug of his lips that reminded her she may have had too much to drink, beckoning her over with his hand.

"Theo can't handle his wine," he told her softly. "Don't sit, lay with me," he suggested, shifting onto his side and opening his arms to her.

There was more than enough space on their over luxurious patio furniture, but she hesitated, and he said, "Or don't. Do what makes you comfortable. I wouldn't want to ruin the night."

She'd learned that he was incredibly thoughtful, his words carrying more weight and care in privacy than they did outside of his home. And it'd made her feel safe and comfortable through dinner, causing her to forget that this was the first time they were hanging out with each other alone. Allowing that calm to re-flood her, she said, "Lay on your back again," watching another grin fill his face, amusement tinging the corners captivatingly.

He opened his arm to her once more, lifting her curls over Theo's leg before pulling her into his chest. It was too hot, even with the sun down, but it felt better than anything to be held against his warm, strong body under the summer moon. It left her feeling even more foolish for avoiding them.

Tugging the skirt of her dress over her knees, Hermione said, "You're almost _too_ good, Blaise."

"Not almost," he corrected, shifting so that her legs would rest atop his. "I am," he continued, producing a bag of pink Starburst.

She considered the truth of it as he opened one with a single hand and offered it to her. His action had caused her dress to fall further down her thighs, and he settled the bag of candy on her stomach before resting his free hand on her knee.

"You're in charge of those, okay?" He said, other hand repeatedly brushing her hair away from her face, none too heavy or distracting, as though he knew exactly what to do, as well as when and how to do it.

She opened a Starburst and offered it to him, eyes remaining on his lips for a moment after he took it, the ghost of them pulsing against her fingers.

"If he was awake we'd talk dynamics," he told her, eyes dragging over her face before he turned his face to look at the sky.

She continued with the candy, stuffing the wrappers back into the bag as they ate them. "I think Theo has a very hedonistic vision," she joked.

His fingers began to massage her scalp, the action causing her head to feel heavier as she began to confuse where he started and she ended. It felt better than she could have imagined.

"Are you opposed to pleasure for pleasure's sake?"

"In general, or in the sense of this triangle- square, whatever," she half laughed.

He only bit the candy she offered him. As she finished it, he said, "You don't strike me as a general pleasure for pleasure's sake person. Pansy and Red could have fucked right there in the alleyway that night they met and it wouldn't have mattered either way.

"What were you doing, anyway? On your phone."

"Checking my email."

He laughed, loud and sure, and Hermione felt the vibrations against her cheek. "Theo was _hot_ when he got in the car- about your fingers in his mouth. He talked about it through dinner, all the way home, I had to remind him of what I'd prefer his mouth do to get him to shut up."

She dropped another piece of candy in his mouth.

"In any case, I prefer romance. It's more intimate. Theo needs it, too, so you know.

"We are sure people, he and I. We've been friends for almost as long as I've lived in the US, and involved since we were thirteen-"

"Thirteen," Hermione breathed. "Holy shit."

Blaise offered a laugh that she recognized as a cover up. "Yeah," he squeezed her knee, "things were…we were both only children. Very close. It was more natural than you'd believe." He was quiet for a moment, gazing at the sky thoughtfully, and she admired the way he protected Theo, his words only confirming the way they interacted.

"Daphne got involved when we were seventeen. She isn't really," he seemed to struggle with how to describe their relationship for a moment before saying, "She means a lot to me, we mean a lot to her, and I meant what I said earlier, but everything happens on her schedule."

"Pansy said computer engineering is her true love."

Blaise laughed again. "Pans would be right about that. I think Daph just needs to find the right person." He shrugged. "My point is that if you were worried about us not being serious or only interested in a fling, that isn't how we love. We can't be certain things will work romantically long term, but commitment is important to us, be it platonic or physical."

His thumb brushed her cheek as he said, "It'll be transcendent regardless, just so you know." He didn't look at her when he pressed a kiss to her forehead, his eye refocusing on the sky. He did lift his hand from her knee though, capturing one of hers and holding it against his chest. Quietly he added, "If that's what you want."

Hermione watched him for a moment longer before rubbing his chest fondly, tucking her face into his shoulder. He smelt like the summer night, but the deep scent of his cologne still rested close against him, grounding her as her eyes felt closed. When she convinced herself not to think too much about it, to feel instead, she couldn't find a reason to object.

"Transcendent," she said, the word muffled against him.

He hummed in response. "Every inch of us will meet, and our worlds will collide so fluidly it'll take years before you notice. You'll see."

She pulled her hand from his to open another Starburst. He bit it when she offered it to him, and she let go instead of tugging the other half away. When Blaise looked down at her, she kissed him, tongue attempting to swipe the unwanted side, but he opened his mouth to her, hand gripping her hip.

As they kissed, he shifted them so that she was laying against Theo's leg, her thighs hooked over his as he leaned over her. She drew her hands down his shoulders, slipping under his shirt without a thought, and he offered a breathy sort of a sound when her fingers grazed his skin, kissing down her jaw and sucking the soft skin beneath her ear into his mouth.

It was only then that she realized she had his Starburst in his mouth, causing her to laugh, pressing closer to him.

"We should stop," he murmured, groaning when her hips rolled against his.

Blaise kissed her again, his hand trailing up her thigh and slipping between them. His fingers ghosted her panties, and he grinned at her gasp, eyes meeting hers. Excitement danced between them, Hermione wiggling in attempt for more, but he settled the swell of his palm against her core instead, the weight of it powerful and debilitating as he peppered kisses across her jaw.

"Theo told me how incredible you taste," he breathed, and Hermione groaned, his hand seeming to grow hotter and heavier against her. "How warm and sweet," he pulled away enough to look at her, thumb rubbing slow against her lower stomach.

He didn't pull away when she pressed more firmly against his hand, hips circling. Instead he grinned, humming in appreciation. "Demanding," he continued lowly, gently moving his wrist in the opposite direction of her hips.

Hermione gave a small cry, having not realized how turned on she'd been. She felt desperate and needy, his touch continuing to light fires against her skin. His eyes seemed to take in every inch of her, lids just low enough to be alluring as he licked his lips. Her mind felt hazy with desire.

"You should find out for yourself, Blaise."

He laughed, fingers once again brushing her as he slipped from under her dress. At her frown, he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her to sit on his lap as he sat back on his heels. "Charming, fragolina," his lips dragged against her throat, teeth gently following. "And I want to, truly." He held her firmly to him, stopping her from wriggling, but Hermione could feel the firm length of him against the tender flesh of her inner thigh, just shy of where she wanted him.

"I'd love to taste you on my tongue, feel you coming undone around my fingers-"

She stopped him with a kiss, her hands against his back and shoulders as she rubbed her chest against him. Blaise's responding sounds of pleasure were too intoxicating, the slight tilt of his hips causing her to gasp.

He kissed her chin, moving down her throat, his focus and fascination there driving her mad. His free hand drew through her curls, pushing them over her shoulders before settling against the swell of her breast. "To have Theo suck them and you clean before we share him."

"Blaise," she breathed, attempting to move her hips against him.

She drew her fingers across his face, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin and bones, and pressed a kiss just below his cheekbone as though she couldn't stop herself.

He grinned, very barely loosening his grip. But, it was enough, and as she ground down against him, they begin to kiss again, his thumb making a few measuredly passes over her nipple before he moved on to her other breast. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," she replied, voice thick with pleasure. "We should-"

A second hand climbed the length of her skin, causing her mind to blank just before Theo replaced the warmth of the summer night at her back. He drew her hair away from the back of her neck, twisting the long length of it around his fist as Blaise pressed a tender kiss beneath her eye and met Theo over her shoulder. Hermione sucked in a deep breath, turning her head to watch them kiss, aware of the weight of his hand in her hair. She leaned into it, finding his shoulder as his other arm snaked around her waist, pushing her dress out of the way and wasting no time in pressing between she and Blaise.

Blaise chuckled, pulling away from Theo slowly, his eyes low and calculating for the briefest of moments. Hermione continued to watch them, fascinated, body trembling in response to Theo's teasing as she watched him give a few more pecks to Blaise's lips.

"Sorry for waking you," he breathed.

"Are you really?" Theo asked, leaning into Blaise's hand when it came up to his jaw. "No better sound to wake up to, really- the two of you enjoying yourselves, I mean."

Blaise let go of her waist in favor of her face as well, silently encouraging them to kiss as he smiled softly at the pair. Theo didn't hesitate, his tongue swiping her lip as soon as they met, and his mouth tasted like a mixture of the wine they'd been drinking, and the Starburst she and Blaise had been eating.

Theo tightened his hold on her hair, angling her just the way he wanted, Blaise's mouth against their throats as he pulled Theo's hand from between them. The sound of displeasure they made caused him to laugh before stealing the kiss, his mouth against Theo's quick and sure before finding Hermione once more. Theo drew his arm back around her waist and pulled her more against him, encouraging her to feel the length of him before he moved to pull Blaise closer. They all moaned, and Hermione suddenly felt a mixture of sobriety and bliss wash over her at the way they fit together.

She never wanted to be anywhere else ever again.

"Patience," Blaise murmured, pressing once last chaste kiss to her lips before meeting Theo's eye. His touched his face fondly, hand sliding down to rest against the base of his neck.

As Hermione watched them, feeling the way they fit together even through her, she wasn't sure she'd ever known honesty and devotion in the way they seemed to- in the way it seemed to flood her through their hands and bleed into their kisses. Just being around them left her uncertain of where she started and ended, and it was both grounding and liberating.

"Ok, Teddy-Boy?" Blaise asked quietly.

It was the most tender question she'd ever heard. An inquiring demand that fit a relationship as old as theirs, and as Theo's fist unwound from her hair, his hand rubbing the back of her neck soothingly, Hermione realized another reach of Blaise's cool control, draping over Theo in a mixture of power and protection.

She trembled slightly, feeling his heart pounding against her back, and his cock jerked needily against her bum before he shifted so that she wouldn't feel it again.

"Good," Blaise patted his cheek, his tone too gentle. And then again, as though reminding himself, he said, "Patience," his voice sound and assured.

But, he kissed her once more, as though to both convey to her and rid himself of his desire, and when he looked back at them he was the blasé person she'd thought him to be before. It unnerved and intrigued her, and they watched each other without break, even as Theo wrapped his arms more surely around her and pulled away from him.

Blaise ate another Starburst, waiting until Theo had settled, Hermione sitting with her legs across his lap, before resting his head on his shoulder and tilting his face up to sky.

After a few minutes of silence, he pressed a kiss to Theo's shoulder and stood up, offering his palm to Hermione. He kissed the back of her hand and inner wrist, eyes soft and lips firm. "Goodnight," he told them before disappearing back into the house.

She looked up at Theo in confusion just as his hold on her hip tightened.

"He's a freak," he volunteered, head falling back on the cushion. "Probably upset with himself for not keeping his cool."

Hermione drew her fingers under the neck of his shirt, ghosting back and forth over his collar bone. "What do you mean?"

A slow smile spread across his face as his head lulled to the side to look at her. "We agreed to take things slow, and Blaise is not only a careful, controlling stickler, but a snail as well. Yet, you got him riled up," his fingertip brushed her nose. "He's going to avoid you now."

Her eyes widened. "Is he really?" She didn't like the sound of it. It left her feeling sick and panicky. He'd suggested they stop and she'd pushed on-

"For a day or two, tops. Just until he thinks he's reestablished control over himself."

Slightly relieved, Hermione grinned. "How cute."

"Yeah," Theo sat up, pushing her to lay back on the couch before lying down beside her.

He drew an arm over her waist, pressing his face into her neck. As Hermione drew her arm around his shoulders and slid her fingers through his hair, Theo began to press kisses anywhere he could reach.

"Just wait until he starts trying to establish it over you. You'll be in the thick of it before you even realize."

Hermione laughed, her own lips brushing his forehead. She took a large breath of him before asking, "Realize what?"

He smelt a faintly of Blaise, but mostly warm like the summer sun and clean like coconuts. She had half a mind to ask him what shampoo he used.

His fingers flexed at her waist.

"You're in love," he told her, voice gentle, as though he wasn't sure if she could take it. "That's when the magic happens."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading<3
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _honeyweeds_ , it's dedicated to fics and I'd really love to take requests. Drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _Collide_ and I'll write you a mini OT3 moment!
> 
> I'll also be following blogs back! Link is on profile.


End file.
